Ikoma Asa
Ikoma Asa was a poet and historian of the Lion Clan. Family Ikoma Asa's two older brothers died in skirmishes with the Phoenix and Scorpion during her childhood. Blessed with a pure voice and a talent for song, Asa was admitted to the Ikoma Bard school to tell the deeds of the Lion samurai. Unexpected Allies 2, p. 35 Toshi Ranbo Upon her gempukku Asa came from the City of the Rich Frog to Toshi Ranbo in 1169. She was extremely talented and became the rising star of the capital this year. She was radiant, but it was her voice, as clear as a mountain spring, with words as deep as the great sea, that held her listeners spellbound. A Scene at Sea, by Rusty Priske Scene at Sea A yojimbo, Kaiu Genji, asked her to tell the story of Hida Sadaharu and the Deathless, which she did nicely, charming her audience. Love While visiting the courts of the Crane Asa met a samurai named Doji Nobuhide. She grew quite fond of him and he returned the affection. To convince their superiors to grant the right of marriage, Asa informed them that they would bind it with a great gift, from herself to Nobuhide. Asa was in trouble, because she did not have such gift. Gifts, by Rusty Priske Festival of the Sea Dragon In 1170 during the Festival of the Sea Dragon Mirumoto Katsutoshi helped Asa found a suitable gift for her would-be husband, Doji Nobuhide - a handkerchief that once belonged to Lady Doji. They were accused by Doji Saori of stealing it, and Katsutoshi retorted saying she was a liar, and it was clearly attempting to shame Asa for her own purposes. Katsutoshi was challenged to a duel, in which the insult and Asa's honor would be dealt. He arranged for Mirumoto Ichizo to act as their champion, who defeated Saori in a duel to first blood. Katsutoshi said the outcome proved that Saori attempted to shame Asa, but the duel did not resolve the attempt to shame her. Doji Choshi, Saori's charge, suggested that the Dragon took Saori as its hostage. Asa was indebted to Katsutoshi and in time he would make excellent use of such a favor. Asa and Nobuhide married, and her husband joined the Lion taking the Ikoma name. Married Winter Court - 1170 Asa attended winter court at Kyuden Bayushi in winter 1170-1171. She was pleased to heard a story of Dragon honor by Asako Kanta, featuring his father. The War of Dark Fire, Part 7, by Shawn Carman, Nancy Sauer, and Brian Yoon Winter Court - 1171 This year Asa attended Imperial winter court at Kyuden Gotei. She won the Artisan challenge, a contest held by the Kakita family of the Crane Clan. Winter Court 2012 (Kyuden Gotei): Winter Court Results Part 1 Imperial Wedding Asa was present in the Imperial wedding between the Empress Iweko I and Akodo Setai at the Temple of Jade Sun. The Imperial Wedding, by Rusty Priske Retirement Asa and Nobuhide retired together during the peace after the Destroyer War, dedicating themselves to a temple to Benten in Crane lands. See also * Ikoma Asa/Meta External Links * Ikoma Asa (Words and Deeds) Category:Lion Clan Members Poet Ikoma Asa